The College Life
by makorra2
Summary: This is the sequal you guys requested for 'The High School Life.' Enjoy!(;
1. First Chapter!

**A/N: Heey guys! Are you happy? Cause I am! The sequal is finally here! In the sequal, their mission is done in magix and they are back on earth(: enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flora POV:<strong>

It was the day after graduation. The day were we departed from highschool and move on to college. Since the group thought it was to hard to leave eachother just yet, we all applied to the same college. And we all got excepted, to Harvard University. Im going to become a nurse, Helia is going to become a Pediatrician. Bloom is going to become a Fashion designer, along with Stella. Brandon is going to become a lawyer, and Sky is going to become a Business man, whatever that is. Riven is going to become a member of the S.W.A.T team, and Musa is going to be a musical education teacher for high school and Tecna is going to become computer technology teacher. Last but not least Timmy is going to be a computer technician.

* * *

><p>I was laying in bed with Helia, at his house. We haven't moved out yet because were going to be living in dorms when school starts..<p>

My eyes fluttered open to see his still shut. He was asleep, with a smile on his face. I laughed lightly and put my small tan fingers on his soft cheek. They moved up and down slightly and gracefully. I then felt his arm tighten around my waist as I giggled.

"I thought you were asleep." I said quietly, putting my hand to his face.

"Mmm, I thought you were asleep." He said and snuggled into my neck. I smiled and plaid with his hair. I then tried to get up but Helia got on top of me and pinned me down.

"Ugh! Get off me ya fattie!" I yelled quietly.

"You think im fat?!" He fake cried into my hair as he released my wrists. I then looked at his bare chest which showed his 8-pack.

"You know what? I take that back." I said running my finger lightly against his abs and he chuckled.

"I thought so" He said as he leaned down and captured my lips. They fell into a perfect sync, moving slowly together.

"Hey guys mom said it was time for- woah!" Jamie said covering her eyes.

"Uhhhh! Sorry guys! But mom said it was time for breakfast!" Rose yelled finishing for Jamie. I laughed as Helia groaned and rolled off of me. I got up and he walked downstairs. I brushed my hair and left it out, and put on a pair of black ripped jean shorts, green crop top, and black converses. I walked downstairs and starting hopping on my left foot past the dining room, trying to put my right shoe on.

"Flora," Mrs. Knightly called.

"Hmm?" I yelled hopping back trying to tie my shoe.

"Your not eating breakfast?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, Im going to do something this morning." I smiled and she shook her head knowingly. I was getting ready to walk outside to my car but Jamie called out.

"Flor, catch." she said and threw me my phone.

"Thanks." I said giving her a thumbs up. I walked over to Helia and kissed him on the cheek, and waved. I walked outside and got into my car. The radio came on and...:

_"And she said to me_

_forget what you thought_

_because good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_so just turn around_

_and forget what you thought_

_cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

Played as I pulled up to the flower shop. I got out and bought a dozen pink roses. I left the shop and pulled into the rocky parking lot. I grabbed the flowers and the familiar 'Beep Beep' sound rang out as I locked my car.

I walked through the open gate doors and saw different people, visiting loved ones and friends, that are buried 6 feet deep in the ground.

"Hey Mom." I said sitting down infront on the familiar tomb stone.

_Melanie Linphea_

_1986-2011_

_was a loving mother, friend, and daughter_

_will be missed._

_May her soul venture in the paradise from the gods above._

I took the old flowers out of the little pot that is next to the grave and put the new ones in.

"I hope you saw me give my speech yesterday. I was really wishing you could've been there." I said placing my hand on the ground.

"So the gang and I got excepted into Harvard. And can you believe that Rose is going to be in 8th grade? She looks just like you." I sighed as I stood.

"Sorry I cut the conversation short, I have to get back home. Ill be here, same time, next Saturday and ill probably bring Rose. Bye Mommy, I love you." I waved as if she could see me and walked away. As I was walking back to my car, I looked over at a willow tree. I admired how beautiful it was.

I got back into my car and went to go pick Rose and Jamie up.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I walked inside, leaving the car running.

"Yeah!" Jamie said.

"Helia's coming too." Helia smiled walking with us.

"Oh no your not lover boy." Rose said pushing back inside the door.

"Sorry babe, its kind of a girls day." I smiled and he moaned.

"Whatever, but I call dibs on my girlfriend when she gets back." He said and winked at me and pointed at the girls who raised there hands as a sign of surrender. He chuckled then walked inside.

"Love you, girls."

"Love you too." We called back and I got into the drivers seat, with Jamie in the passenger and Rose in the middle, in the back seat.

"So Flora, guess who texted Jamie last night." Rose exclaimed happily.

"Hmm, Tyler Stafford?" I asked, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Yes!" Jamie yelled.

"He said he couldn't wait to see me when we get back to school." Jamie blushed.

"Aww, nothing better then a middle school love." I smiled and they laughed.

"But Rose isn't Miss innocent eitherrrrr." Jamie said playfully nudging Rose. Both Jamie and Rose were to very beautiful teenagers. Jamie was tall, her skin was a milky white. She has big navy blue eyes just like helia, except her eyes were lighter, and she has long Blue hair, just like helia.

Rose was tall and had long, shiny blonde hair. She had golden goddess eyes, and a carmel natural tan. I was a shade tanner then she was. I haven't really changed much. My hair has gotten longer, I grew maybe about an inch. That was about it.

"Oh really? Let me guess... Is it Riley Brents?" I asked and she Blushed.

"Yes!" She laughed and I laughed as we pulled into the Walmart.

"Who' s got the list?" I asked and Jamie and Rose exchanged a look.

"What list?" They asked at the same time. I laughed.

"Never mind. I think I memorized everything anyhow." I said and we started shopping. About and Hour and a Half later, we pulled back up at the house.

"Bet you I can carry more grocery's then you girls can." I said as I got out of the car.

"Your on!" They yelled as each of them got all of the grocery bags and I walked inside.

"Hey!" Jamie protested.

"Faker!" Rose yelled and then we both laughed.

"Helia Knightly, get your Ass down here and help me put away groceries!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Flo, were gonna go to the park." Jamie said and I saluted.

"Aye aye, Ill let Captain Helia know. If he ever gets his ass down here!" I yelled the last part playfully as the girls laughed. I don't consider Hell, Damn, and Ass bad words, but Rose and Jamie aren't allowed to say ass until there 15. I mean like, I have to have some boundaries.

"Im coming! Geez!" Helia yelled back playfully.

"Well the longer you take to get down here, the longer its going to take your girlfriend that you called dibs on to put them away!" I yelled back and laughed as he picked me up and sat me on the counter.

"Helia is here now." He smiled.

"Oh really? I never noticed." I smiled back and he chuckled. We kissed then put the rest of the grocery's away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! so here is chapter one! Pleaseee review and favorite or follow! (:**


	2. Harvard Universty

**Flora POV:**

"Awww, bye Mrs. Knightly!" I smiled giving her a hug.

"Come here, my little munchkins." I said as Rose and Jamie gave me a hug. Today was Saturday, also known as moving day. We start college on Monday so we have to move this weekend. Summer was fun, it was really fun. We went to water parks, beaches, everywhere. It was fun.

"Flora, your gonna come back soon, right?" Rose asked, texting away on her phone.

"Of course sweety, now I have to go." I said kissing them both on the cheek and then hoping into Rivens SUV which had a UHAL attached to the back of it.

"Guys this is going to be awesome! The college life!" Bloom exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know, its going to be perfect!" Stella said, throwing up the peace signs.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, its Flora Taylors." I said to the lady at the front desk.<p>

"Okay you are in Washington hall, right down there." She pointed down one of the long hallways. Harvard. Is. Huge.

"Your rooming with, I believe is Bloom Sparks and Roxy Mclane." She said.

"Your dorm number is C12, heres your key." she said and handed me my key. Helia and I brought all my stuff to my room.

"Alright babe, id love to stay and unpack buttt I have to get my room set up." He smiled, lifting me up and setting me on my dresser.

"This year is going to be a good year, right?" I asked as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"No, its going to be a perfect one." He smiled and we kissed.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He said and we kissed.

"Aaww!" I heard as the door opened and two figures stood there.

"Alright babe, ill see you later." The girl said to the guy and kissed him, then he left.

"Yeah I should get going to." Helia said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, and I hopped off the dresser.

"See ya love." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you." I called.

"I love you more." He yelled back.

"Impossible!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Awww! You guys are adorable!" The girl squealed once he was out of ear-shot.

"Thanks, id like to think so." I laughed and she laughed.

"Im Roxy by the way."

"Im Flora, its nice to meet you." I said reaching my hand out to shake hers but she pulled me in for a hug.

"Diddo that." She smiled and we unpacked.

"Okay flo, im here!" Bloom said walking threw the door. Her boxes were already in the dorm.

"Where were you?" I asked, standing up from my desk.

"I was in the Harvard hallway, helping the Sky unpack." She smiled and started unpacking.

"You know him and Helia share a room?" Bloom said placing her books on her desk.

"Yeah, and so does Andy." I said playfully nudging Roxy. She blushed.

"Andy huh?" Bloom said and Roxy nodded.

"Knock Knock, were coming in." We heard and the girls walked into the room. I introduced the girls to Roxy.

"Well girls, why don't you say we go get the guys and explore campus a little bit?" Tecna asked and we all nodded.

"Food!" Bloom shouted and we laughed. We walked to the guys dorm to find a laughable site. Brandon was laying upside down playing xbox, with sky's legs on his lap also playing xbox. Riven was getting frustrated because Andy was beating him in a card game they were playing on the floor. Helia was sitting crissed crossed on top of his dresser, just casually drinking a soda, watching Sky and Brandon. And Timmy was sitting on Rivens back, on his laptop.

"Boys." Stella said and we laughed.

"Come on guys, were going to check out campus." I said and Helia smiled at me.

"And food!" Bloom yelled from Sky's lap. We all laughed.

"Lets go!" Roxy said and they all groaned.

"Boys? More like babies." Musa scoffed.

"I call you baby." Riven smirked.

"I call Riven." Musa smirked evily.

"Ohh, Burnn!" Helia said dramatically, jumping off his dresser.

"Score 0 for the Rivenator." Brandon smirked, sounding like a narrator. We all laughed.

"Oh haha, you wont be saying that when you have to cover your ears tonight." Riven smirked and Musa blushed and punched him.

"Gross Riv, I do not want to here about Your guy's Sexy Time!" I yelled punching him.

We all laughed and helia came up to me.

"All done unpacking, love?" He asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeaup, all done. What about you?" I asked and kissed his cheek.

"Almost." He smiled.

"So you guys spent all that time just messing around?" I laughed and he grinned.

"Yup." He chuckled and I laughed.

We walked around campus, getting to know where the classes were, and then finally stopping to get food because Bloom wouldn't stop complaining.

"This is the best." Bloom said taking a bite out of her sub. We were currently sitting in the grass at a little pond on campus. There was a little sub café right next to the school so we got some subs.

"Yeah yeah, everythings the best when _your_ hungry." Timmy laughed. The guys walked us back to the dorm when we were done.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered and pulled my face closer to his. He snaked his arms around my waist, and pulled me close, so I was standing on his feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair.

He nipped my bottom lip and I let out a little groan that only he could here, and I felt him smile into the kiss. We broke apart and he kissed my forehead.

"See you tomorrow, okay love?" He asked and I nodded. He kissed me again.

"See ya later, beautiful.

"Bye!" I waved as he walked off with the guys, looking back at me one last time. I smiled widely and he winked. I blushed and walked inside my dorm with Roxy and Bloom.

"Okay, you guys are way too cute!" Roxy squealed.

"I know there ador-a-ble!" Bloom squealed and I laughed.

"Thanks guys." I smiled and put on a pair of comfy shorts and Helia's hoodie.

"Night guys." I said.

"Night!" They yelled and I went to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was the second chapter! How'd I do? Do you guys like it? Well I have a big surprise coming up in the next chapter but I want you guys to leave ideas that you want to happen in the story, so leave them in the review! Love yall(: Baaii!**


	3. Jacob? More like break up

**A/N: I have one very important thing to say before we continue on with the story(: I love you LoveFloraHelia. She's wonderful and truly awesome. Thanks for loving my story girl!;) & for the rest of you; don't feel left out, I love you all to. Thanks(: Enjoy, loves(:**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! And also leave some ideas(: I love to get some of my fans input into my storys(:**

**Flora POV:**

It had been 2 whole months since we started college. And let me say, its harder then I thought it was. But I can say, I love it.

I was currently at my desk, when my phone started vibrating. I looked down at my Iphone to see a picture of Helia.

"Hello?" I smiled into my phone.

"Hello, love." I heard Helia smile into the phone.

"Meet me at the coffee café, I wanna get some coffee before classes start." He said.

"Okay, be there in a minute babe." I said getting up from my desk.

"Love you." He said and giggled.

"Love you too." I said and hung up the phone. I discarded my pajama's and put on a long sleeved navy blue shirt, that was lowcut and had 5 buttons on it. I put on black skinny jeans and a pair off black/ dark grey ugg boots. It was November and chilly.

"Were are you going so early?" Are first class doesn't start for another 30 minuets." Roxy asked, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Im going to meet Helia at the café. He wanted to get coffee before class starts." I said swinging my book bag on my shoulder. Hey! If you expect me to carry a ton of books that weigh a ton, your crazy.

"For 30 minuets?" Roxy said wiggling her eyebrows, and I laughed.

"Roxy, you have a dirty dirty mind." I said grabbing my phone.

"Byeee girl!" She called.

"Baaiii!" I yelled back. I walked down the very long staircase that lead from the dormitory's to the library. We have a huge library that takes up all the down stairs. So that's why the boys dormitory is all the way on the other side of campus.

**(Thanks again for the idea, LoveFloraHelia)**

I walked outside and started passing a large amount of people that were scrambling to go to there first class, that started right .. about.. now. I inwardly laughed to myself.

"Hey Flora! Is that you!?" I heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice yell. I turned around to be face to face with my childhood best friend. Jacob Black. **(Ha, anyone know where I got that from? hint hint: twilight.)**

"Jacob!" I squealed jumping on him. See the thing was, Jacob was hot. He's tan just like me, big brown eyes, and jet black hair that was styled in a spikey fashion.

"Where have you been, loca!?" He asked spinning me around.

"You know, I've been around." I smiled. Jacob and I used to live next to eachother when I lived in Linphea, but we got separated when we moved to gardenia.

"Where are you heading?" He asked smiling at me.

"Oh, im going to meet my boyfriend at the café." I said, they need a bigger word then Boyfriend. Helia means so much more to me then that. But I swore I saw Jacobs face drop for a second when I said boyfriend.

"That's cool, I was just heading to civics which just started... right now." He laughed and I laughed.

"Alright, well ill catch you later jake." I smiled and waved. I then walked closer to the café and walked inside. I walked to the back corner table where helia was waiting.

"Im sorry that im late, I ran into an old friend." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry about it, and i'd like to meet her?"

"Him." I corrected and his face fell but quickly went back to a small smile.

"I'd like to meet _him, _sometime." Helia said and fake smiled. We drank the rest of our coffee and he walked me to my first class. He I could see something was wrong.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist and put chin to his chest, so my eyes were looking at his.

"Nothing, princess." He said and gave me a small smile. I'd have to get it out of him later.

"I love youuuu." I said and his small smile turned into a tiny laugh.

"I love you too, beautiful." He said and I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, a lot closer. He smiled into the kiss.

"Get to class." He smiled playfully and he kissed me one more time. I waved and he smiled then walked to class.

It was about like 6:00 and I just got out of my last class. It was really cold outside so I was practically running to Helia's dorm. I missed his warmth. I walked up to there dorm door, and knocked.

"Hey, Flora!" Timmy answered and I gave him a hug.

"Hey, how're you?" I asked.

"Im good, great. I was just heading to Tecna's dorm." He smiled.

"Come in, sorry about the little mess." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Its fine." I giggled.

"Where's Helia?" I asked him.

"He should be here any minute. His last class ended about 5 minuets ago." He said looking at his watch.

"Sorry to cut the conversation Flo, but I gotta get to Tecna on time." He smiled and I laughed giving him a thumbs up.

"Riven and Brandon are in the living room if you wanna hang out with them." He said putting on his coat.

"Sky with Bloom?" I asked and he nodded then smirked.

"Yup, back at _your dorm_, all _alone_." He laughed.

"eww" I said shaking my head.

"Im hungry." I mumbled to myself as timmy left.

"Hey! Can I eat all your food in the fridge?!" I yelled down the hall.

"Go for it!" He yelled, then laughed. I decided to go get Helia and I some coffee, on this cold cloudy day. I actually like cold cloudy days, I think there romantic.

"H-holy s-shit, its c-cold." I stuttered to myself.

"Now I know I didn't miss that much over the years Flora but, you talk to yourself now?" Jacob said , coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, haha." I said and then I saw Helia and I smiled as he walked towards us. Jake must of caught the idea that he was my boyfriend and he picked me up and squeezed me, then kissed me on the cheek. Kissed me. 

"Jacob's your bestfriend?" Helia sneered.

"And what was that kiss about?" Helia scoffed.

"You know Jacob?" I asked.

"And I don't know what that kiss was about, what was it about Jake!?" I asked in a fake happy voice, not bothering to hide that fakeness.

"Yeah I know _jake_. We lived next to each other when I 10-17, then I moved to gardenia." Helia sneered. So helia moved to linphea when I moved to gardenia.

"Oh, im _so so sorry, _Helia. Flora, why haven't you told Helia that we were dating?" Jacob asked, then winked at me.

"Your dating!?" Helia yelled.

"No were not! Jake what the fuck are you doing!?" I yelled and pushed him. Next thing I know Helia comes flying over me, and punched Jake, really hard. Jake got up and ran to his dorm.

"Helia, you have to believe me. I was just coming out to get us coffee before you came back to the dorm." I said tears in my eyes.

"Then what was that hug!? And what was that kiss!?" He sneered.

"It was nothing I swear to you! Helia you know I love you!" I yelled.

"Well I don't think I feel the same way about you anymore. Im sorry Flora."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**


	4. The weight

**Helia POV:**

It had been 2 weeks, since our breakup. It had been 2 weeks of misery. It had been 2 weeks of pain. It had been 2 weeks, with_out my Flora._

I had to find out the truth, and I know I shouldn't but I had to.

"Open the fucking door." I growled.

"Fine, come in. Why you gotta be so angry all the time?" Jacob asked, and I resisted the urge to punch him.

"I need to know what was really going on. Between you and Flora." I sneered.

"Well, we were dating," Jacob smirked.

"And sleeping together." He said and my heart plummeted.

"I-imposib-ble." I said to myself.

"So that's why I thought it was okay, to hug and kiss my girlfriend." He finished. I got up and started running to the girls dorms.

"Bloom, let me come in." I said as Bloom opened the door.

"Why should I? Flora is a wreck, all because you want to believe some stupid lie! She hasn't gone to classes for 2 weeks Helia! She hasn't eaten in 2 weeks!" Bloom yelled at me. I admit it made me feel horrible, but I was to angry then to care. Bloom left the room and I shut and locked the door. I told her everything Jacob told me.

"Jake and I never slept together! I haven't seen him in 9 years!" She yelled.

"Right." I scoffed.

"You know what? Maybe I should be with jake instead of you! Maybe ill be happier with him!" She yelled.

"All I ever did was show you how much I loved you, flora!" I yelled.

"I loved you to! and I still do!" She yelled.

"Then why did you do it!?" I yelled and more tears slid down her face.

"I didn't!" She yelled.

"Maybe someday this will all change." she whispered, and at that moment, the very last piece of my heart that was still standing, broke. Because looking at Flora, im the reason why she hasn't ate. Im the reason why she hasn't come out of her bedroom, im the reason why she is crying. Im the reason why shes heartbroken.

I got up and left. I ran back to my room and packed a small bag.

"Mom?" I called into the phone.

"Whats wrong, Honey?"

"Can I come home for the weekend?" I asked.

"Yes! Of course." She said.

"Ill be there in about 2 hours." I said and hung up the phone. I walked to the train station. I walked inside and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Helia!" I heard the 2 familiar 13 year olds squeal.<p>

"Its so good to see you both again." I said giving them hugs.

"Where's Flora?" Rose asked and I paled.

"She didn't come." That was all I said, then I went to go find my mom.

"Helia, whats going on?" My mom asked me, sitting us down in the living room.

"I broke up with Flora." I said.

"Why? I-I thought you loved her." My mom said,

"I did and I still do." I said as I ran upstairs to my old room, as I felt tears in my eyes.

I sat down at my old desk for about an hour. I scribbled down two different things. I got up and sat on my bed. My eyes suddenly fell on something sticking out from underneath my bed. I pulled it out and it was the acoustic guitar, I had gotten when I was younger. I picked up the paper that I scribbled on that said 'The weight' and grabbed my guitar.

**(A/N: Please don't judge me right now guys, im kinda depressed, so that's why I did this.)**

"I wanna go back, forget that its over. Paint it in black, when you left me alone. I never knew she was sleeping next door with the kid I grew up with,"

_"Jake and I never slept together! I haven't seen him in 9 years!" She yelled._

"And I cant go back to her, anymore no.

You tell me you were happier with him, but you want me to stay. And you tell me that you need time, but you, you pushed me away."

"And when you try to take me back, my heavy heart just breaks. No I cant lift the weight."

"Put you in the past, and try to forget cause' its over."

"And everytime you ask, ill pretend im okay. Your inside my head, in the middle of the night and I don't feel right I dream I can hold you."

"But I cant go back to her , anymore"

"You tell me you were happier with him, but you want me to stay. and you tell me that you needed time, but you, you pushed me away."

"And when you try to take me back, my heavy heart just breaks."

"But I cant lift the weight, and I cant lift the weight."

And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight  
>Yeah, you stand on my shoulders and my heart just breaks<br>And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight  
>Yeah, you stand on my shoulders and my heart just breaks<br>And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight  
>Yeah, you lower your standards and I raise the stakes<br>And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight

Tell me you were happier with him, but you want me to stay  
>And you tell me that you needed time but you, you pushed me away<br>And when you try to take me back, my heavy heart just breaks  
>But I can't lift the weight, and I can't lift the weight<p>

You tell me you were happier with him, but you want me to stay."

_"You know what? Maybe I should be with jake instead of you! Maybe ill be happier with him!"_

"And you tell me that you needed time, but you, you pushed me away."

_"Just get out!" She yelled._

"And when you try to take me back,"

_"I still love you."_

"Say someday it will change."

_"Maybe someday this will change"_

"But I don't wanna wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review!**


	5. Im Broken

**Flora POV:**

"You tell me you were happier with him,"

"But you want me to stay."

"And you tell me that you needed time, but you, you pushed me away."

"And when you try to take me back,"

"Say someday it will change."

"But I don't wanna wait."

I heard as I dropped my phone on my bed and cried.

Rose sent this video to me when she was going to talk to Helia. Her and Jamie heard him singing and they taped him.

"Flora, please stop crying, sweety." Bloom said walking in and hugging me. I handed her my phone and she gasped as she watched the video.

"Aww, flo. Com'ere." Bloom said giving me a huge hug. The rest of the girls came in, and even the guys. They gave me a huge hug and a great pep talk.

"You know we love you Flora." Tecna said.

"Yeah! And you don't need a guy weighing you down." Musa said.

"Flora, your a beautiful young, strong girl. You don't need Helia. I know you still love him, but you have to know that it gonna be okay." Stella said. They all gave me one last hug then left my room.

Its going to be okay. Its going to be good.

_Haha, so much for that perfect year._

* * *

><p>I woke up bright and early on this Pretty Monday morning. I got out of my now tissue free bed, and hopped my ass into the shower. I turned on the radio before I got in the shower, so I started humming along with the tune. It made me think of Helia. I brushed the thought of him away. He said he doesn't feel the same about me anymore. I turned off the shower and got out.<p>

"Woah, its cold in here." I said drying off. I put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans that were a light blue. My shirt was a white crop top that's had the British flag on it. I put on my lacy combat boots, and my leather jacket. I pulled my hair up and in a high pony tail, but I left my bangs out. I put on some mascara and eye liner, but to top it off, some cream colored lip stick.

"Damnn, hey there sexyyyy." Roxy said and I laughed,

"Hey." I smiled, grabbing the breakfast bar that we keep in our dorm.

"So is Flora back?" Bloom asked coming out with her book bag. Damn it, I forgot my book bag.

"She will be if you go back in her room, and get her book bag." I smiled brightly.

"You heard what she said, Roxy." Bloom said and we all laughed.

"You guys are horrible roomates." I laughed and went to my room to grab my book bag.

"I cant believe we have Music appreciation first." I groaned as I met up with the rest of the girls, and we walked to class.

"Hey that's the best class! All we do is talk." Musa said and we laughed and walked to class.

"Yeah, I know. Did you hear about that new transfer girl?" Bloom asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"I heard she is from linphea." Bloom said.

"I hear shes a fake blonde, and a whore." Stella said.

"Hey! me and Tec heard that to! Right Tec?" Musa said.

"Yeah, we heard that yesterday when we were studying by the pond." Tecna said. We walked into class to see Helia sitting with the guys. The girls walked over towards them, but I trudged behind.

"Come on flo, your a part of this little family as much as he is." Tecna said walking with me to the table. We all sat at a circular table, and im guessing the new transfer girl was the one that kept making googley eyes at Helia.

"Nice to see your back Flo." Brandon smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled back. I then looked at Helia, and our eyes locked. I felt the tears coming, so I quickly blinked them away. I heard him sigh. The girl saw Helia looking at me, and she tried, quote tried, to give me her death glare. This pissed me off.

"Do you have a problem!?" She snapped and looked at me.

"I don't know, do you!? Your the one that's trying seduce Helia, with your god damn eyes!" I yelled getting angry.

"Your just mad because he broke up with you!" She yelled back.

"Stay out of it!" I growled making her flinch.

"Damn, shes hot." I heard some dude say to another dude.

"You just got here yesterday, so you don't know a thing about him, or me! So I suggest you poke your little fake blonde self back into your fantasy, because your dreaming if you think you know everything." I snapped sitting back in my seat. She triggered my weakness, and that weakness as Helia.

"Ms. Linphea, I believe today is your first day back from the excused absence, so I suggest you behave." The teacher said.

"Behave? Behave! I just got here and this little whore wants to start poking her fake nose into everything that's not even her business! I didn't ask to be excused for two weeks! I didn't ask for any of this to happen!" I yelled and then my breathing started to get heavier.

"Flora calm down okay? Everything is okay." I heard Bloom say to me, but my breathing kept getting heavier.

"Whats going on?" Stella asked.

"I think shes having a panic attack." Bloom said standing me up.

"She is dealing with Helia bull shit, and the death of her mom is today." Bloom whispered to the gang but I still heard her. I remember seeing Helia's face drop.

"Let me take her to the nurse." Helia said.

"No Helia, She's in enough pain because of you already." Stella said.

"And did I ask for that to happen!?" Helia snapped and picked me up.

"Let me go! Please just put me down!" I said gasping for air due to my heavy breathing. We got back to my dorm and I was calmed down.

"Please leave now." I said staring at the floor, because I know If I look up, and my eyes lock with his, the tears will come.

"Look at me." He said, his voice was soft and broken.

"No." I said, my voice cracking.

"Why?" He asked, it sounded like his voice was cracking to.

"Because I know If I look up, and our eyes lock. The tears will come. And im done crying over something that is a waste of my time." I said, trying to sound confident.

"Look im sorry, and I know I was wrong." He said cautiously and brokenly.

"Stop acting like im going to break! Don't you already know im broken!?" I yelled looking at him. The tears were already falling freely now.

"Cant you understand im broken too!?" He yelled back at me.

"No I cant understand! How can somebody be broken if they don't have a heart!?" I fired back, it was cold but I don't care, he broke me.

"Cant you understand that you broke me Helia!? It felt like I was on cloud 9 with you and then Bam! You drop a fucking anvil on me! You broke me! Every piece, every wish, every dream, all the countless days I spent thinking of you, the 3 years I spent with you, thinking that I loved you. All that time I waisted thinking that you loved me. And If I could, I still wouldn't take it back. Because the pain is the only reminder im going to have to know that this was real. To know that you were real. And as much as I don't want to admit it right now, im still in love with you! Im still hoping that day will come when I get to marry you! Im still hoping that I can forgive you and you can realize all of this was stupid! Im still hoping that you can tell me you love me!" I yelled, bawling.

"Im sorry.

But I still love you Flora." he said and for the first time, the first time, I saw the tears slide down his face.

"I still hope that one day you can forgive me, and one day I can forgive myself. Just please remember that I always will be in love with you." He said, and at that moment, I felt like that last spring of strength inside me, died.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need some reviews! and some Ideas that can hopefully coordinate with mine! Baaaiii! **


	6. Surprise!

**Flora POV: **

It had been a month. A month since I last saw Helia. He left campus about 2 months ago. We had our mini argument then we confessed we loved each other still, after that, I never saw him.

Well for me, for me im doing better. Im healing, something I couldn't do with him around. It was now November, and it was Thanks Giving Break. I am going back home to visit my grandparents, Rose, and Jamie.

"Hey girl, your cabs here." Roxy said. I smiled and grabbed my suitcase aswell as my phone.

"Thanks. Have a good break." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"You too." She smiled and returned the hug. I pulled my suitcase outside and put it in the trunk of the cab.

"To Gardenia, right ma'am?" The middle aged woman asked.

"Yes." I smiled and took out my headphones. I put them in my ears and let the sweet melody over come me. Soon, too soon, we arrived in Gardenia. It was only like an hour and a half drive.

"Thank you so much, ma'am." I said giving her a tip.

"My pleasure." She smiled. I got my suitcase out of the trunk and walked up to my grandparents house.

"Gran gran, grandpa! Its so good to see you guys again!" I said giving them both a tight hug.

"Its nice to see you too, sweetie." My grandmother said.

"Ahh! Is that Flora? I here Flora! Is it her? OH MY GOD, FLORA!" Rose yelled giving me a hug.

"Look at you, your getting taller." I smiled, twisting her now longer, blonde hair.

"Flora, you don't know how much I missed you! How's school? How's everything.." She smiled, but said the last part sadly, meaning Helia.

"Im doing fine, and school is good. Im still picking up the pieces of my life and putting them back together. As for Helia, well I don't think he stays at campus anymore." I said and Rose frowned.

"Well, about that... Helia has been staying with his mom for the past 2 months, and... he kinda has a new girlfriend." She frowned and hugged me. Honestly, if it wasn't for that hug, I think I would of fell apart. Here comes that anvil again..

"Its f-fine. We aren't together anymore.." I said, trying my best to put on a small smile.

"Lets get ready for the big dinner, kay?" Rose smiled.

"I cant believe my little girl is so grown up. Your getting ready to be 14." I smiled.

"Well your getting ready to be 20 soon." Rose smiled.

"Ugh! Don't remind me, I still have the rest of my freshman year before I turn old." I laughed and she laughed too.

We went upstairs and I changed into a pretty strapless short blue dress, that was lowcut and had a heart neckline, it had pink flowers on it. I put on a pair of black converses and a black and white jacket because its cold outside. I also put on a blue cuff bracelet, that had rhinestones on it, as well as a sapphire blue, tear drop diamond necklace. I also put on eye liner and mascara **(the link is in my profile)**

I had my hair out and it was curled. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs. _Positive attitude Flora, no crying. Hes moved on, so should you._ I said to myself.

"Aww Flora! You look beautiful." My grandmother cried.

"Thanks, gran gran."

"No she doesn't, she looks hot!" She yelled and we laughed. We all walked outside and over to the Knightly's house.

"Flora! Its so nice to see you again!" Mrs. Knightly said hugging me.

"Im so sorry about you and Helia. I cant stand this new girl." Mrs. Knightly whispered in my ear. I gave her a small smiled and she went back into the kitchen.

"Flora! Long time no see! And you look absolutely hot!" Jamie squealed.

"Funny thing, Rose said the same thing." I laughed and gave her a hug.

"What is she doing here?" I heard someone yell from the kitchen.

"Flora is welcomed here, more then you are." I heard Mrs. Knightly say to the girl I haven't seen yet.

"Mom." I heard Helia's heart braking voice call out.

"Im going to go put my jacket upstairs." I whispered to Rose and Jamie.

"Well take it." Jamie said snatching the Jacket out of my hands and running upstairs with Rose. I walked into the kitchen to see the blonde girl from school, I think her name is Krystal, and Helia kissing. She pulled away and smirked at me.

"S-sorry." I said turning around and walking back out of the kitchen. I walked into the living room and sighed.

"Flora sweetie, come eat!" Mrs. Knightly yelled from the dining room table. I slowly walked in, and smoothed my short dress out. I sat down in between Rose and Jamie.

"Its okay flora." Jamie whispered.

"Krystal has nothing on you." Rose whispered. We started eating dinner and I could feel Helia's stare every now and then.

"Alright guys, Well for thanks Giving I decided were going to take a Family trip. We leave tomorrow." Mrs. Knightly smiled.

"Were are we going?" I asked and she beamed at me.

"Were going to California! Were going to visit Taylor and Justin! And the new little baby Cassidy!" Mrs. Knightly smiled.

"Sounds Great." I smiled. I couldn't wait to See Taylor and Justin again, and the new little one.

"This is going to be awesome babe." Krystal said kissing Helia. Honestly, the most I ever did in front of Helia's Parents and Grandparents, let alone at the dinner table, was given him a kiss on the cheek. I never full out kissed him like she just did, that was utterly rude.

"Now I don't know this girl, but that was not polite." I heard my gran gran, whisper to Mrs. Knightly.

"I agree." Mrs. Knightly whispered back.

"Last update Krystal," Rose growled.

"Your not coming with us." Jamie growled. I smiled, I love these girls so much.

"Its called a 'family trip' for a reason." Rose scoffed.

"Uh! Then why is Flora going!?" Krystal screeched.

"Okay, ow!" I whispered to myself, holding my ears.

"Helia, how could you go from that," Mr. Knightly must've gestured to me.

"To _that_!?" He asked and Helia sighed.

"Flora may not be with Helia anymore, but she is still a part of the family like she always was." Mrs. Knightly said.

"Something that you will never be." Jamie scoffed.

"Jamie!" I laughed quietly. It was set, we were leaving tomorrow. We all finished dinner and I helped put left over food away, and did the dishes.

"Thanks for all your Help Flora." Mrs. Knightly smiled and I smiled back. Krystal left so I guess it was time for me to leave. My grandparents left earlier so it was just me and the girls. Plus Helia but he was in the kitchen with his mom.

"Where did you guys put my coat?" I asked looking at them and they both looked at me and smirked.

"In Helia's room." They both said at the same time.

"Why!? What did I do to you!?" I groaned walking upstairs to Helia's room. Clever 13 year olds. I quickly walked into his room, not wanting to be caught, but I couldn't help but notice that there was a poem on his desk. And he still had my picture on his nightstand. I heard somebody coming up the stairs, so I ripped the poem out of him notepad and stuffed it in my jacket pocket. I started walking out when I hit a firm, but soft wall.

"Im s-sorry. Rose and Jamie put my coat in your room." I said and walked back to the stairs quickly.

"Flora, come here." He said. I walked back to him, thinking that he knew I took the poem. But what happened next shocked me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. I finally gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I honestly don't know whats going on with him. I think he doesn't know what he wants yet.

But I hope he wants me.

Because I want him.

Bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: pleaseeeee review!**

**And maybe some ideas ?**

**Baiiiii!**


	7. Road Trip

**Flora POV**

It was the next morning and we were currently loading the cabs to drive us to the airport. I finally got done packing my suitcase, well Rose and Jamie finally got done packing my suitcase. Only god knows what they packed in their for me. Knowing them and there now enhanced minds.

I was wearing a loose fitting, but very revealing crop top, with white ripped skinny jeans and my black combat boots. I pulled my suitcase down the steps, sliding my phone in my back pocket.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I said as my suitcase started falling down the steps, it weighed a ton! Before I knew I was falling down the rest of the steps.

"Gotcha." I heard a deep voice say as their strong arms caught me. The warmth and the smell was all too familiar.

"Thanks." I said, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"Your welcome. And you know you can look at me. I wont turn you to stone or anything." He said, but I had a feeling it wasn't a joke.

"Yeah, well I have reasons why I cant." I said walking around him and grabbing my suitcase, keeping my eyes on the ground. He caught my wrist. Damn it.

"At least tell me one, I deserve to know.. that much." He mumbled the last part, but I guess he was right. I took in a shaky breath.

"Because I know if my eyes lock with yours, ill be trapped in them like I used to be." I said then tried to pull my wrist away.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing if its not." He mumbled.

"It is a bad thing. That is a bad thing. Call your girlfriend up and double check if you can talk to me." I spat.

"I-... I don't date Krystal anymore. I f-found out if she isn't y-you, that I shouldn't waste my time pretending to like her when all I think about is you." He whispered and I litterly felt like I wanted to burst out of tears and hug him. I wanted to tell him that I already forgave him. I wanted to tell him that its okay. I wanted to tell him that I still loved him too.

"We should go now." I said as I pulled my wrist away from his. I put my hand on his cheek, and my eyes locked with his.

"I want to tell you how I feel so bad, but im not healed yet. So I don't think im ready." I said leaning up and kissing his cheek. He nodded and I saw the tears in his eyes.

I walked outside and put my bag in the trunk. Being that we had to drive all the way to los Angles, which is about... 6/7 hours by car, from Gardenia. I got in a car with Helia, Jamie and Rose. In the other car it was Mr. and Mrs. Knightly. Mrs. Knightly sister, Ann, and Brother in law, Dave. Ann and Dave were Taylor's parents so that's why they were coming.

"This is just like old times!" Jamie sighed and I laughed.

"I remember that one time when we were driving up to the mountains, and that huge dear was laying in the middle of the road, And flora tried to move it." Rose laughed.

"I didn't want Helia to hit it!" I said and that's when I heard that chuckle that I cant live without. And that big smile that I fell in love with.

"I remember that one time when all 3 of us pushed Flora into the pool." He said with a small laugh.

"That was not funny." I laughed.

"See this is all I wanted." I heard Helia whisper to me, while rose and Jamie were talking about boys, and food.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All I wanted was for you to at least talk to me. Forgive me." Helia said.

"You have been forgiven, for the longest time. You just never came around. You left then got with Krystal. And I never got a chance to say anything." I said.

"Im just glad your actually talking to me now. You don't know how much better I feel. I felt like an anchor was on my chest." He said with a small smile, and a few tears in his eyes. I intertwined our fingers just for the hell of it. I cant hold grudges on somebody who doesn't deserve it.

Okay he might deserve a little bit of it, but I still love him.

He looked at me with widened eyes and the car swerved a bit. He was utterly shocked that I did that. I then felt him hand tighten, and saw him smile.

It was about 3 hours into the trip and we were almost to LA. We had about an hour and a half left and it was only 11.

"Can we please stop now?" Rose asked.

"Im like starving." Jamie said.

"Pit stop!" They both yelled causing me to laugh. Helia pulled into the Mac Donalds and the girls went in.

"Is this alright?" Helia asked, looking down at our hands.

"Of course." I smiled. I dunno whats happening. I think were moving on, I think... I think im becoming _his _again, and he's becoming _mine_ again. Rose and Jamie finally came out of the bathroom.

"Were sorry, we had to make outfit adjustments, and we had to fix our hair." Rose said fluffing her curls. I curled both of there hair this morning. We decided just to wait on food, because were probably going to eat when we get there.

* * *

><p>"Floraaaaaa! Ahhhh!" Taylor yelled as I jumped out of the car.<p>

"Taylorr! Oh my god!" I yelled laughing and hugging her.

"You look great." She said and I smiled.

"Please, I just heard you had a baby and look at you." I said gesturing to her, she is gourges.

"Speaking of the baby, where is my little baby Cassidy?" I asked.

"Well I think she is still sleeping. She sleeps a lot for a 6 month year old." She smiled and I laughed. Just then, Justin came out, carrying baby Cassidy.

"Aww! She's beautiful!" I said grabbing her away from Justin. She giggled, waving her hands all around, her big grey eyes shining brightly.

"Oh my gosh Helia! Look at how beautiful she is!" I said walking over to Helia, carrying her.

"She's adorable." Helia smiled.

"Looks like there clicking!" I heard Jamie squeal. Referring that Helia and I are talking again.

"Hey cousin!" Taylor said punching Helia on the arm.

"Now I have to disinfect this shirt." Helia said and laughed.

"Oh be quiet and give me a hug." Taylor demanded.

"Hey Flora." Justin said walking over to us.

"Hey Justin." I said giving him a hug, being careful not to crush little Cassy.

We all walked inside and hung out for awhile, we ate lunch and then said goodbye. The girls, Helia, and I, are going to come back later. But we have to get everything in the hotel.

We got out and the Bell Hopper people thingers took in our bags.

"Okay So Ant Ann and Uncle Dave are staying with Justin and Taylor. And mom booked us 3 Rooms, so its going to be Mom and Dad, Rose and I, and then you and Helia!" Jamie said. I shrugged.

"Okay. But once everybody goes into there rooms, you guys need to be in yours. And you guys need to behave." I smiled.

"Okay." They both said. We went in our room and I set everything up. There was 2 beds so that was good for now. We aren't together so why sleep together? Im not sure if I can trust him so easily anyhow..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys, im kinda upset. I need some more reviews. **

**I think we can make it to about 30? kaay?**

**Love yall, baiii!**


	8. Poem

**Flora POV**

"Hey Flora, come on. Rose and I want you to come swimming with us." Jamie smiled.

"I didn't pack a bathing suit." I said.

"Oh, we packed you one." Jamie said devilishly and Rose winked at her and smirked.

"Okay, but whatever you two are planning. Its not gonna work." I said pointing my finger at both of them.

"Well see about that." Rose said and I went into my room to change. Even though Helia wasn't in the room, I still grabbed the blue bathing suit that they packed for me. Turns out the bathing suit, was a Brazilian bikini. Im not gonna lie, it looked fantastic on me, but it was very revealing, not only at my chest, but at my bottom too.

I decided I had to deal with it, so I grabbed a white towel out of the bathroom and walked out. I walked back over to my bed and put my suitcase on top of my temporary bed. I heard the door open, but I didn't look. I think it might Jamie or Rose, or both. I put my clothes in my suitcase and picked my towel back up.

As soon as I looked up I saw Helia, staring at me, and he was blushing. I blushed and picked up my towel.

"Im sorry." I said and walked out the door but he caught my hand.

"Stop apologizing all the time." He said and I smiled a bit and blushed some more. We just kept staring at each other and I realized he was still holding my hand. My faced turned redder if that was possible. I slid my hand out of his and walked out the door. I could feel his stare and I mentally scoffed. Pervert. I walked up to see rose and Jamie chuckling.

"You guys are so dead!" I yelled and pushed them both into the huge indoor pool.

"Flora!" Jamie groaned.

"We didn't wanna get our hair wet!" Rose finished. I laughed.

"Well that's payback because of what you guys did." I said gesturing the bathing suit.

"Aww come on flora! You look great!" Jamie said.

"Counting by all the stares I think that group of boys agree with that statement." Rose said and I looked over to see three awfully cute boys staring at me. One had Blonde hair and blue eyes, im guesing he was the player beings that he was staring at my boobs the whole time and he winked. The second one was the cutest one in my opinion, he had blonde hair, the sides were shaved but there was still hair there, and the middle parts was spiked up. He had green eyes and he smiled and waved at me and I waved back. He nudged his friends and started walking over to me.

"Hi, Im Haiden." He said sticking his hand out.

"Im Flora." I blushed shaking his hand.

"Its nice to meet you, Flora." You two I smiled.

"Hello, ladys." He said and waved to Jamie and Rose. It was werid because the both looked like they could be 15/16.

"Hi." They smiled and said at the same time.

"Wanna jump in?" He asked and I nodded. We both jumped in and the water was cold.

"Oh my gosh! This water Is s-so cold." I yelled and they laughed. It turns out Haiden was the oldest boy in the group, he was 19 just like me and the two other boys were 14. Wow, 14 year olds hit on 19 year olds? Wooow. But anyhow they started talking to rose and Jamie, the blonde one talking to Jamie and the Dirty blonde one talking to Rose.

We all decided to hang out.

"You look oddly familiar." Haiden said.

"Hmm, do you go to Harvard?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah! That's where I saw you." He laughed and I laughed to. We talked some more and I gave him my number.

"So floraaaa! What did you and Haiden talk about?" Rose asked, as Jamie nudged me.

"Nothing really, school, things I like, things he likes. I found out he is a field hockey player for Harvard." I said.

"Ooooo!" They both laughed and I walked into my room. I decided to share a room with Rose instead, I didn't feel comfortable staying with Helia, everything is so different, it makes me feel weird.

I then remembered the poem that I never got to read. I took the wrinkled paper out of my suitcase that I had in a special place, and read it.

_"I wish I could put into words,_

_how much I love you._

_But my vocabulary isn't wide enough,_

_and even if it was,_

_Im not sure I could string together a sentence._

_To describe how strong,_

_my feelings for you,_

_truly are._

_The way your green eyes glow, brighter then every star in the night sky._

_The way your crisp caramel hair flows in the wind._

_The way you blush drives me insane._

_Its crazy I know, im obsessed with this girls aura,_

_Im still in love with you,_

_My dear sweet Flora."_

I finished reading it and a tear slid down my face. I heard the door open and I quickly shoved it into my suitcase. I held my chest in secret, because my heart is aching.

Throbbing.

Thrashing.

Beating faster and faster because I know that I had just fall for Helia Knightly,

_all over again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need some reviews!**

**How did you like this chapter!**

**I need to know so review! Baaaiii!**


	9. I Miss You

**Flora Pov:**

"Um, Flora.. Uh Mom wanted me to tell you to come downstairs for dinner." Helia said scratching the back of his neck.

"Um, kay. Tell her ill be down in a few, I need to take a shower because im pretty sure I cant go down to dinner dressed in this." I said not looking at him, but referring to my bathing suit.

"You got 20 minutes." He said sheepishly.

"Well im gonna go bother Rose and Jamie. Talk about boys or something." he said closing the door. I let out a little chuckle. I turned on the shower, not bothering to turn the cold water on.

* * *

><p>I took a long ass shower, okay a long ass shower. It felt so good, I could've slept in there. I wrapped towel around my and opened the door to see Helia standing by his bed, shirtless, buttoning his pants.<p>

"Im sorry, I was trying to hurry up before you got out of the shower." Helia said sliding on his shirt.

"Its my fault.. uh ill just g-go back in there.." I said pointing back to the bathroom, I suddenly remembered I was wearing only a short towel. I blushed, my face turning a deep pink.

"No need, im leaving." Helia said. I felt myself zone out. His eyes were like a different color. The beautiful navy blue ones were kinda like a sort of black color. Duller and darker. I suddenly felt a hand on my waist.

"Excuse me" Helia said as his hand slid off my waist and he walked past me. I sighed and shut the door. I put on a pair of jeans, they were skinny but there normal light/faded blue color. I put on a long sleeved heavy blue shirt to keep me warm. It said 'live young' on it and it was a crop top. I put on a pair off uggs and just left my hair out. Im never letting the girls pack my stuff. Ever again.

I walked aways down the hall way, with a few turns. I pushed the button and got into the elevator.

"Hold it!" I heard a voice yell so I stopped the elevator door.

"Hey!" Haiden said as he walked into the elevator.

"Hi." I smiled and pushed the lobby button.

"You going to eat dinner?" He asked and I nodded.

"Your heading there too?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, my brothers and my parents, cousins, ant and uncle. are waiting for me." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. The doors opened and we stepped out. We both walked to the huge dinning room.

"See ya." I waved as I walked in the opposite direction to the table were they were sitting. I felt Helia's stare but I shrugged it off. We ate dinner and then Mrs. and Mr. Knightly, along with Ann and Dave, all went to bed.

"Whoohooo!" Rose yelled.

"Party in our room!" Jamie yelled as they both pulled us upstairs and into there room.

Im not going to bore you guys with the details but we basically talked, played games, and watched t.v.

"Alright girls, its time for me to go to bed." I said pointing to the clock, which read 12:01.

"Awww! Party crasher." Jamie yelled.

"Ya ya, whatever." I said getting up.

"Goodnight girls." Helia said, also standing up.

"No leaving this room." I said pointing my finger at Jamie, who likes to sneak out.

"Pointing fingers at me? What did I do?" Jamie laughed.

"Bye girls." I said and closed there door. I heard Rose lock it then I walked into my room. You know how I said im never letting the girls pack my stuff again? Yeah well, that's official. I was wearing a pair of shorts, that were tight and short. Kinda like spandex for whores. The shirt was okay, it ended about 2 inches above my belly button. It was white and it didn't say anything, although the shorts say holister. The shirt basically exposed my whole stomach so my belly button piercing is now visible.

I put my hair in a high pony tail and walked out of the bathroom. I looked at Helia and he was looking at me. By his face I could tell he instantly new why I was wearing this. Rose and Jamie. He got up walked into the bathroom and I guess took a shower.

_"So save me, from who im supposed to be. _

_Don't wanna be a victim authority,_

_ill always be a part of the minority._

_Save me, from who im supposed to be._

_So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me_

_I don't wanna be another Social Casualty."_

My ringtone went off as I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hey girl." I heard Bloom's voice say.

"Hey." I smiled. I told her everything that's been going on so far.

"Baaaiii!" I said as she hung up. Helia walked out of the bathroom, with no shirt on, just sweatpants. He climbed on his bed and laid down.

I laid down underneath my covers. This was the part I hated. This was the part why I can never be officially healed. I cant sleep without his warmth.

About and hour passed by and it was one in the morning.

That's it.

Im done.

Im breaking because I cant take it anymore.

I climbed out of my bed and walked over to the his bed. I knew he was still awake. I climbed in his bed and was shocked. I wrapped my arm on his waist and put my head on his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. I felt him pull me closer. I let him. I slowly lifted my head up and crashed my lips on his. He was really shocked but he responded nonetheless.

He pulled me into his lap, and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and melted into him.

"I miss you." I said as I pulled away.

"I _love_ you." He said.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhh! So what do you think? **

**Review!**


	10. Wrong

**Flora POV:**

What the hell.

What did I just do?

There is no way I can be laying in bed, with Helia. No way.

This is wrong. This is so wrong.

Im not ready I cant do this.

Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god.

Get up Flora! Come on get up! Go in your own bed!

You know what shut up! You would think if I could I would.

Im switching rooms with Jamie, she can stay with her brother . Screw this.

This is all crap.

Don't ask because I don't know why. I don't feel comfortable being back together with him. Its not right and it does not feel right.

This is our first day here so I can hang out with Taylor or something. Its Saturday, we got one week.

Why am I talking to myself like this? This is crazy, I am crazy. Everything is so crazy.

I slipped his arm off of my waist, smoothly. I quickly pack my suitcase back up and ran to the girls room.

"Jamie! Your sharing a room with your brother! I cant do this." I said walking into there room.

"Ughhh! You'd think i'd get enough from seeing Helia walk into the bathroom only wearing his boxers every sunday morning, but nooo!" Jamie said sarcastically packing her bag. She quickly ran it over to the room and came back.

"So spill." Jamie said, her long legs sliding on Rose's bed, sitting down next to her.

"Well last night, I was kinda tired." I said and Rose and Jamie exchanged a confused look.

"So you were tired ?" Rose asked.

"Tired of all the bull crap. So being the smart me and following my heart instead of my brain, I climbed in bed with Helia Knightly, kissed him. Kissed him. And fell asleep. May or not may have said I love you." I said sarcastically.

"Ohhhh!" Jamie said.

"Ahhhh!" Rose said.

"So why are you sounding like its a bad thing? Arent you guys back together?" Jamie I asked.

"No. Were not. Im just... not ready." I said.

"Take your time. I know my brother and he's in no rush." Jamie said, putting her long blue hair into a messy bun.

"I dunno.." I said rubbing my eyes. "Im going to take a shower. Then we can go hang." I said and they nodded.

"Flora, can I wear a belly shirt!?" I heard Rose yell.

"How much does it show?" I yelled back.

"Only my belly button!" She yelled.

"Fine!" I said and got in the shower.

"They are getting too old." I mumbled. I took a quick shower and jumped out. I put on a pair of ripped back shorts, a gray t-shirt that was tight and lowcut, it ended above my belly button, it had black arrow heart on it, and I threw on a pair of vans, the were the bandana styled vans. My hair was in a high pony tail.

Rose was wearing a belly shirt the showed her small piercing. What? Kill me? Shes getting ready to be 14, put the knives down. But her shirt was black and she was wearing normal blue color. She had her hair in a messy bun and she was wearing the galaxy styled vans. Jamie was wearing a white shirt that was just exactly like mine except hers was white and she had an anchor on it. She was wearing normal blue colored ripped shorts and her hair was out but pulled to the right side. She was wearing the bright teal colored vans. The weird thing was we all had the same belly button piercing.

"We all look so adorable." I said fixing my hair. We all walked out of the bedroom and downstairs in the huge living room thingy they have for family.

"The girls and I are heading out." I said. Helia was talking to Justin but staring at us.

"Well don't you three look cute." Mrs. Knightly said. We laughed and walked the hotel.

"We should call a cab." Rose said.

"Do I look like a ATM?" I asked.

"Lets just walk to the nearest bus stop." Jamie said.

"Again, do I look like im some sorta slot machine or something?" I said and they laughed.

"Only because your worth a lot." Haiden said coming out of no where with his Tyler, his brother, and Brad. I blushed.

"So you guys need a ride?" Tyler said, Jamie's boyfriend. Yeah they started dating awhile ago, its weird because they all go to the same school, and so do haiden and I.

"Yesssss!" Jamie said leaning on Tyler and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We should hang out today." Brad said pulling Rose closer to him and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They have also been dating. Rose, Brad, Jamie, And Tyler are all the it couples at their school. The 8th grade relation ships are the ones that last.

"I mean, if Flora's up to it." Haiden smiled sheepishly.

"Totally." I said.

"Great!" Jamie said and we all walked to the car. Haiden and I got in the front. Rose and Jamie were in the middle. Tyler's arm was wrapped round Jamie's shoulders, and Brad and Rose were holding hands. We drove to the part of los angles were all the stores and resturants, game places... ect.. were at.

"Were to first?" I asked.

"Breakfassst! Pleaseee!" Jamie said.

"You sound like bloom." I laughed and we went to breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short & boring chapter.**

**I know im sorry.**

**please put the knives down.**

**Also review?**

**itd make my day muchhhhh better.**

**and pm me some ideas you want to happen in the story.**

**don't forget to review.**

**thaanks loves,**

** baaaaii**


	11. Promise

**Flora POV:**

"Ahh, and that concludes our freshman year of college girls!" Stella chirped happily. Today was our last day, and the start of summer. I seen Helia since our brake up, I decided on becoming a teacher so we didn't and wont have any classes together.

"Alright girls! Go get your bags and met all back here in 10! Go!" She yelled and we all raced to our rooms. Were spending 2 months in Hawaii this summer. Its going to be great. Im really hoping to see Helia again. I feel different now, I feel like im ready. But I don't want him to act new, but then again I don't want him to act like everything is okay.

~~~~Time skip to when they get to Hawaii~~~~~

"Oh my god Brandon! Isn't this paradise!" Stella squealed once we pulled up to our hotel that was right on the beach.

"This is so beautiful." I said to myself. The sand was white, and the water was a teal blue.

"Just like someone I know." Helia smiled at me and I blushed.

"It uh.. really good to see you again, Helia." I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"You too, I know we ended on bad terms, but that's not a good excuse to not stop by once in a while. You know?" He said taking some of the bags out the cabs trunk.

"Jesus Stella! How could the cab even drive with this thing in it!? Its bigger then that palm tree!" Riven yelled, lifting up her huge suit case. I let out a small laugh and Helia chuckled.

"Im sorry, I didn't think you wanted to see me." I smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Nonsense." He said looking at me with those pretty navy blue eyes.

"Come on guys! Im not paying you guys to stand around and chit chat! Start carrying in some bags!" Stella yelled.

"Your not paying us at all!" Bloom yelled back.

"Wait were getting paid for this!?" Sky yelled.

"Where is the food!?" Nabu yelled and we all laughed. I reached in the trunk to get my bag, but Helia went to do the same thing.

"Im sorry." I blushed, he just chuckled and shook his head.

"Stop apologizing, you only brushed my hand." He smiled, and I blushed even more.

"Sorry." I said and then realized I apologized again.

"Sorry!" I said and I just ended up laughing. We all got our bags on the bell hop thingys and went upstairs.

"Now you guys all know that our parents could only afford 6 bedrooms." Layla said, and we all nodded. I had to share a room with Helia, one bed, im not complaining.

"Hey has anybody seen Nabu?" Layla asked as we walked to our rooms.

"Dinning area." Brandon said.

"He was asking some little kid where he got the cake from." Musa said and we all laughed. We all walked into our separate rooms and set our bags down.

"Helia-" "Flora-" We said at the same time.

"You go first." We said again at the same time.

"No I insist." We said again, and laughed. Its good to hear his laugh again, I really missed it.

"You can go first." I said. I sat on the top of the bed by the pillows and sat crissed crossed.

"I was wondering if you would forgive me? And maybe be my girlfriend again... Its crazy how much I missed you the rest of the year. I never even missed my mum that much. Im still in crazy love with you, and I really know that deep down in there you are too. Im sorry. And apologizing for real. If it doesn't sound real then im really sorry, im trying my hardest and I just don't know what to say an-" I cut him off.

"Helia shut up!" I laughed.

"Rambling.. right.." He said and laughed a bit.

"But yes I agree with you, because im still incredibly and unconditionally in love with you. Its crazy how much I missed you! I've been a wreck ever since! But when I found out we were going on the trip together I was really happy. Before I was dreading the day I would see your face, now I was hopping that, that day would come quicker. So yes, I will gladly be your girlfriend again, Mr. Helia Knightly." I smiled and our noses were touching. It was the cutest moment ever. I felt like I was living in a fairytale.

"Really!?" He beamed and I nodded. He lifted me up and spun me around. I laughed as he put me down. I stood on my tip toes and captured his lips. It was an overwhelming feeling when our lips connected. I felt that electricity again, them fireworks.

"Your really don't know how long I've waited for that." Helia breathed out and I smiled. He then sat us both back down on the bed.

"Now there were dating again, I want to make a promise to you." He said and got down on his knees infront of me.

"Im making a promise to you, Flora Linphea, that I will never brake your heart again. I promise that I will love you until you don't want to love me anymore, maybe even after that. I promise our relationship will be stronger then it was before. I promise you that I wont go _anywhere _until you order me away." He said and I beamed at him, with a blush on my face.

"So if you accept my promise, I would like to give you this promise ring." Helia said and I gasped. He pulled a diamond ring that was in the shape of a flower. There was printing around the band of it that read,

_I promise you my love forever, my dear sweet Flora.'_

All I could do was nod because I was afraid if I were to speak, I would scream.

"Helia! Its so beautiful." I said as a few tears escaped my eyes.

"You deserve it. And just know that I never brake a promise." He smiled and wiped away my tears. I jumped on him with so much force that he fell back on the bed. I brought his face to mine.

"I love you, so so much." I whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered back, and crashed his lips on mine. I was so happy again. He placed the ring on my left ring finger and it looked perfect.

"Oh and theres something you should know. Your _Mine _and you've always been _mine._" I said and he smiled.

"Just as long as you _mine._" Helia said and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms under his and we embraced eachother. I put my head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Why does your heartbeat sound like a helicopter?" I giggled.

"Because your mine again." He smiled. I kissed his cheek and we intertwined our hands together.

"Ahhh I knew it knew it knew it!" Stella yelled.

"Bloom you owe me five bucks!" Stella yelled. Bloom handed her 5 dollars, Brandon handed Tecna 5 dollars, Sky handed Musa 5 dollars and Riven handed Layla 10.

"I love how yall just made bets on us." I said.

"Man, I gotta go give Nabu 5 dollars." Timmy whispered to the group and ran to the dining room. I threw my hands in the air.

"Its just, you cant keep true love away from each other!" Layla said.

"Guys were gonna head to the beach! Go get your swim suits on!" Bloom said and we went back to our rooms. I went into the bathroom and put on my lime green bikini. The top had a little bow in the middle that connected the bra together and bottom had a bow on each side where my hips are. I put on a sleeveless see through white shirt that had a graphite heart on it.

I walked back into the room to see Helia shirtless with black swim trunks on. God I missed seeing him shirtless. I swear he is flawless, his v-line is perfect, his 8-pack abs are amazing and his over all arm muscles are just ahhhh! His abs litterly scream 'Kiss me!' But I don't care about his looks there just a bonus. I like his sweet personality and his big heart.

"Now that were together again, I think I have the right to say that You. Look. Hot." Helia winked and I blushed. We walked back into the hall and I took my now longer hair out of it pony tail, it almost reached my waist, kinda like Stella's.

"Wooo! Beach time! NABU PUT THE CAKE DOWN!" Layla yelled and I stifled a laugh.

We walked out the back and went to the beach. I laid my towel out on the sand and relaxed.

"Oh come on! Your not going to go swimming with me!?" Helia whined.

"Im relaxing with the girls!" I defended myself.

"Relax with us, heels." Musa said.

"Fine! Its only because im wanted here. I cant help that everyone digs the package." He smirked and I smacked his head.

We had a nice time at the beach. We all came back up to the rooms, rinsed off, and we all met up in Bloom and Sky's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need some reviews because I know how much yall love me now for getting them back together!**

**Next chapter should be up later or tomorrow!**

**Love you guys!**


	12. Happy Again

**Flora POV:**

"Okay, what shall we do?" Bloom said gesturing to the 4 bottles of alcohol, a deck of cards, and a couple of board games.

"Go to sleep." I said and buried my face in Helia's neck.

"Aww, someones tired." Helia cooed as his arm tightened around me.

"Damn right." Musa yawned. All of a sudden the door opened.

"Im back!" Nabu said walking in with his arms full of snacks and sodas.

"Great. Nabu murdered the vending machine." Brandon sighed.

"First, second, and third floor!" Nabu stated proudly.

"Dear lord." Brandon said.

"Aww shittt, is that monopoly!?" Nabu said dropping the snacks, and walked over to us. Sky then got up and walked over to the pile of snacks. He grabbed a soda and a bag of chips.

"Don't mind if I do." He mumbled.

"I could use a honey bun." Brandon said getting up, and I laughed.

"Wanna go to bed?" Helia whispered in my ear when he saw me yawn.

"No, im going to hang out for a little bit. I don't wanna be a party crasher on our first night in Hawaii." I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"I think Musa might beat you to that one." He said and I laughed. I leaned up and captured his lips, it was quick because were in front of our friends. Stella handed out drinks and we started playing the game.

"You know what!? Im doneee!" I slurred. It was like our 6th game and I could guarantee you that all of the girls were drunk. Nabu and Musa were for sure drunk, I think Layla is tipsy, Helia feels it but he controls it, Riven is brooding like usual. Brandon is staring down another honey bun. Sky is still playing the game with Nabu, and Stella and Bloom were engaged into a conversation.

"My boyfriend and I are going to bed." I said as I attempted to stand up. My attempt would have failed if Helia's hand wasn't on my waist.

"Goodnight losersss!" Musa slurred.

"Says the girl who gets wasted on a half a cup!" Helia yelled back. I laughed as we walked two rooms down to our room.

"Im soo tired, heels." I moaned.

"Well then go to sleep silly. Im right there with you." He said pulling off his t-shirt. I plugged my phone into its charger and climbed in bed. Helia climbed and he hugged me from behind. Our fingers were intertwined and it was pure awesomeness.

"Good night, Helia." I said half asleep.

"Goodnight, love." He said and kissed my forehead

* * *

><p>"Ughhhh!" I groaned as the beautiful sun shined bright threw my window, waking me up. It was a beautiful day, the sky was a perfect blue. I tried to get out of bed to use the bathroom but Helia's arms tightened around me.<p>

"Heliaaaaa!" I whined.

"Let go! I have to go pee!" I said and he smiled.

"Nope, not a chance. Your going to stay in bed and cuddle with me all day long." Helia said.

"Not even if I have to go pee?" I asked.

"Not even if you have to get pee." He said.

"Uhh! I hate you." I moaned.

"Aww come on, you loveeee me." He said bouncing on top of me.

"Mhm, keep thinking that." I said. He leaned down and tried to kiss me but I moved my face.

"Nope, no kisses until you little Flora go pee." I said and he groaned.

"Your such a baby!" He joked.

"I have to go pee!" I yelled and hit him.

"I was joking!" He yelled playfully.

"Yeah? Well I wasn't!" I yelled and shut the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>We were currently finding our way back to the hotel. We went out for breakfast, which mainly consisted of Nabu eating 2 out of 3 of my pancakes.<p>

Man it was hot today! Im wearing a pair of high wasted white short shorts, with a black belly shirt that ended beneath my bra and said '#Selfie' in white.

"Are you sure were not lost?" I asked and Helia grabbed my hand.

"Im not sure, I don't think these people don't know how to make a map." Stella said, with a confused expression on her face.

"Try reading the map when its not upside down, Stella." Tecna said, taking the map out of her hands. We all followed behind her and she led us to the hotel.

"Wooo! Tecna saved us!" Musa cheered.

"Im hungry." Nabu piped up.

"NABU!' We all yelled.

"What? Im tall dude, I gotta eat." he defended.

"Nabu, you ate my hash brown." Layla said.

"And you ate two of my pancakes." I said.

"Plus you ate your meal which was an omlette, 4 pancakes, bacon, and two sausage links." Timmy said.

"Plus the dude slurped down the rest of my orange juice." Sky said.

"Awww babbbbbyy!" Bloom said. We all laughed and walked back inside, getting ready to go swimming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need some reviews! And is there any ideas you guys want me to add in!? Review!**


End file.
